The Soulmate Au I Wanted but Couldn't Find
by TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: I found out that a magnetic attraction soulmate AU didn't exist... if you can't read it, write it. LAMP platonic or romantic, I'll leave that to your interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

Almost everyone had a soulmate. There were two types of attraction that helps you find said soulmate. On your 18th birthday, either their name would appear on our forearm in their eye color and would glow when you got close to them. The other was quite rare. Most people did not even believe that it was real. You would feel magnetically attracted to them once you were within the same room. You were never paired with a soulmate that didn't have the same attraction that you did.

Roman Kings was not gifted with a soulmate. He had dreamed of finally meeting the One, his true love. When his eighteenth birthday came and went without a name appearing on his arm, he threw himself into his work. He was trying to get a Performing Arts Degree at Grand Mountain University. Roman was not looking forward to sharing a dorm building with others that did not have soulmarks. Those that had found their soulmates lived in another set of dorms. Those still looking, were in yet another dorm.

Virgil Thomas was not gifted with a soulmate. He also was not gifted with a father. He ran out on his mother once he realized that she was pregnant. It was hard for the, someone who no longer had their soulmate and a child that had no soulmark. Virgil tried to support his mother, but she was not doing well. After eighteen years of being mate-starved, a term that was used when a soulmate was away from their partner for too long, she was getting sick. The doctors knew what was happening yet did nothing to fix it, not that they could anyways. They assumed that she had done something to make her bonded leave her. After all, it was a miracle that she was still alive, being mate-starved for so long. Virgil was always a quiet child, separating himself from the other kids. He wanted to become a writer. He went to get his degree at Grand Mountain University.

Patton Hart was not gifted with a soulmate, no name appearing to show that he had someone that was his perfect match. Yet, he still was a happy, bubbly guy, supporting his brother Remy who was searching for his mate, Emile. Patton still wanted to find love, but that could wait. Currently, he was preparing to go to Grand Mountain University to get his physcology degree.

Logan Sanders was not gifted with a soulmate, but to him, it didn't matter. He did not care for love. If someone was not made for him, he would not care. He considered himself an intellectual. Learning was his passion. His soulmated parents homeschooled him. He learned at a very accelerated rate for his age. Finally, he was going to get an education outside of his home. He was going to study Physics at Grand Mountain University.

The school had a seminar for those without soulmate the second week of school. Titled, "You don't have a soulmate and that's okay!" Of course, it was led by someone with a soulmate. There was a lot of prejudice against those without soulmates. It was hard for them to get jobs, hard but not impossible though. Many people thought that if you were not given a soulmate, you must have something wrong with you.

On a surprisingly warm September day, about thirty teenagers were meeting in a small auditorium. The teacher, a middle-aged professor of soulmate sciences was standing, preparing this lecture when it happened.

A boy in a red jacket, one in a black polo with a blue tie, another in a dark purple sweatshirt, and one with a light blue shirt and glasses al suddenly stood from their seats. Running in the same direction, seemingly confused for the reason why.

They stopped right before crashing into each other. Their hands pressed against one another, forming a circle. The one in the purple sweatshirt tried to move first, pulling his hand from the others. But, the others were pulled with him. His eyes widened and he continued his attempts to remove himself from the others. The boy in the polo tried to calm him saying, "My name is Logan Sanders. I may know what is happening. If we can all stay calm, perhaps we can fix this… predicament"

The others in the room were surprised, a few had an idea what was happening, wishing that it would happen to them. The teacher scoffed but let them leave the room to fix this problem when Logan had asked for permission to do so.

Together the four boys awkwardly shuffled out of the room into the quiet hallway.

Once they were alone, the boy in the red jacket spoke up, "What the heckity heck is going on? This is making me feel bitterly jittery and not very glittery!"

Logan began to speak," I believe that we are some of the very few that have ever experienced this. The rarer of soulbonds, magnetic attraction-"

The boy in the blue shirt squealed, "Soulmates!"

"Yes, now I believe introductions are in order, let's say our names and what we are majoring in. I will start, I am Logan Sanders majoring in Physics, and minoring in applied math"

The blue-shirted boy spoke next, "I'm Patton Hart, majoring in psychology"

The one in the red jacket was next, "Greetings, I'm Roman Kings, majoring in the Performing Arts, specifically theatre."

The boy in the purple sweatshirt took off his hood and gave a nervous wave, "Um.. I'm Virgil Thomas. And I'm majoring in Writing."

After this, their hands became unstuck. And Logan spoke up once more, "Now that we have established a basic bond, it will need continuous stimulation. I believe that it will be beneficial to all of us to share phone numbers and schedules so we can schedule times for bonding. If we can, we should apply for a room or two in the soulmate dorms."

They were soon moved into the soulmate dorms. Getting together for movie night on the weekends, most of the time Disney, with Virgil showing them the darker side and Logan complaining that most of what was happening was not realistic and Roman and Patton singing along to all the songs.

This could be the start of something new.

This is a one-shot but I may add others like it if this one does well.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan, the budding scientist he was, began to document all of the goings on of the bond shared between them. How much time they spent together, the feelings between them, the daily activities they enjoyed, a whole file of information on each of them.

Roman took to the new bonded life like a duck to water. He easily incorporated all of them into his life. He was quite open with them all. Today, he was especially excited. It was time for auditions for the University's play. This year it would be Les Miserables. He would be auditioning and the roles would be announced a week after.

That whole week, Patton tried to calm Roman's anxiety and doubts that he wouldn't get the part.

On Monday afternoon, everyone was doing their own thing. Logan was studying, Patton was visiting Remy. And Virgil was working on some story for his creative writing class.

Suddenly, Logan felt like he was being pulled. Out of his seat. Out of the library. Onto the walkway. Over the green. Past the Cafe. Right to the Resource Center. He stopped, falling into someone's arms.

"Well, Lo, I guess you really did fall for me… Guess what!"

"Roman, you need to quiet down before you burst my eardrums."

"Oh...sorry. I got the lead! I'm Javert!"

"Congratulations. Now, why do you think I was… how do you say...yeeted… here through our bond?"

"I don't know Teach, but good job using contemporary slang."

"Thank you, I made flashcards"

That night, all four of them got together and celebrated with some Chinese take-out. Logan made sure to tell the others of the weird act the bond had him do.

A week later, Virgil was stressing. He had too much work to do in too little time. He couldn't afford to spend another sleepless night studying. His mother wasn't doing well either. She was getting sicker by the day. It had happened before, she would only get worse before she could start to get better. The doctors, though, believed that she wouldn't be getting better.

Roman was spending his days in rehearsals. Patton and Logan had pretty relaxed schedules for college students, but he didn't want to bother them. Sure, they had all gotten pretty close since they met three weeks ago but Virge didn't want to become an inconvenience.

On Friday of the same week, Virgil got a call from an unknown number, it was four o'clock in the morning. This call felt important, so he picked up and answered.

"_Hello, this is Hopedale Hospital. May I speak to Virgil Thomas?"_

Virgil paled, that was the hopsital his mother was being treated in. "Yes, This is he"

"_Your mother, Ellie Rose Thomas is in critical condition. The hospital suggests you make your way here as soon as possible."_

"Oh..ok… I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Thank you." _Virgil hung up the phone and sat in his bed, staring blankly into the dark. He turned on the lamp beside him. Heading towards the small living room that the four of them shared, he stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Sitting in silence, he heard footsteps nearing him, the lights were turned on to show Pat in his cat pajamas.

"Virge, its too early to be awake, are you okay?"

"Oh. Pat. Did I wake you?" Patton could see tear tracks running down Virgil's face.

"Yeah, but its ok" He walked closer and hugged Virgil. Virge then started crying ever more. "Woah, what's wrong?"

"My mom.. She..she's dying."

"What happened?"

"Soulmate bond deficiency. Hopedale hospital"

"Get dressed, I'll wake the others and we'll head over if you want us with you."

"Yes please."

They all soon arrived at the hospital and let Virgil take the lead, to his mother. Room B120.

The woman in the room was sitting, propped up by many pillows. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Mom." The woman turned her head and opened her eyes, they were the same shade as Virgil's.

"Sweetie. You're here."

"I am mom, I am."

"Sweetie, do you remember when it was Mother's Day when you were ten? It was a such a nice, warm afternoon, and I remember how you had just biggest smile on that cute face of yours while you were walking Joan at the park? Looking back now, I realize how little moments like that last so short, and I constantly feel like I had never appreciated you enough, Virgil."

"Mom...I…"

"No, Virge. Ever since Ned left…"she paused, finally noticing the strangers in the room, "sweetie, who are these people?"

"Oh..uh.. they're my soulmates"

"I'm Roman Kings. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Thomas."

"Salutations, I am Logan Sanders."

"Please, all of you, call me Ellie."

"Ellie, I'm Patton Hart. It's wonderful to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I'm glad to meet all of you. Take care of my son." With that, she lay back and closed her eyes. The heart monitor's beeping slowed, then flatlined.

"No~ mom!"

The nurses rushed in, taking Ellie away. While Roman, Patton, and Logan comforted a sobbing Virgil.


	3. Not A Chapter, ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating this much. I never really planned it out. But, I will soon begin the process of rewriting it. I will be changing the title as well to More Light than Heat. I may also be making this part of a series of separated Sandersides soulmate stories. For questions and updates, I have a discord server for all of my stories, or at least the more popular ones.

PM me if you wanna join. The link doesn't like to work on here

Also, I'm open to most ideas for stories/one-shots for this series you'd like to see.

follow me on Tik Tok at bluesclueless because I may cosplay the story once I get more written


End file.
